


Silver bells ringing

by wordsinpaper



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, just an excuse to fluff a little, not sure how distant though, set in a distant future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Oliver are pretty solid now, he knows that. But he’s meeting a huge chunk of Oliver’s family today and that still freaks him out a bit. He met his parents and his sister already, but we’re talking aunts, cousins and all those close and not so close family members that usually only get together during these events. If he doesn’t make it to this wedding in time, he’s afraid Oliver might actually kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver bells ringing

**Author's Note:**

> For this to work, let's imagine there was no big bad consequences after the whole Sam thing (or ignore it ever happened, if it works better for you). This is set in a hypothetical future, like a few years down the line. Because Connor would need that extra time to come to terms to a few realizations of his own. Because I don't know what's gonna happen to the Keating 5 after their internship or whatever is done and over with, I'm trying to keep it subtle there. You'll see what I mean by that.  
> The prompt was "silver" and all my mind came up with was a wedding scenario. Go figure. Here be fluffy emotions. Still unbetaed. Sorry if I missed anything!

Connor’s fingers slipped again. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror once more to finally win this battle against his tie.

He’d known the night before that this would happen. He’d murmured against Oliver’s lips that he was going to be late without Oliver there to make sure he got ready on time. But, of course, Oliver would have to leave first thing in the morning.

And now here he is, trying to put on his shoes at the same time he’s finishing up with his tie.

Why did he forget to drop off those files at work last night? Now he’s going to have to do it right now, because, as luck would have it for him, they are super important and his boss needs them. And, of course, no one could come pick them up for him.

He leaves the bedroom so fast that he almost rips his suit jacket on the door handle.

“Damn it! This is not going to end well,” he mumbles to himself, still running around the house, picking up the files and his phone on the way.

He’s about to leave when he pauses abruptly and runs back inside.

“The keys!”

He makes it to his car with only a couple mishaps on his way down the stairs, because, yeah, his building’s elevator decided today was a good day to take some time off.

He throws the files on the passenger seat and struggles with the ignition, fingers flying too fast to fit the key in it.

“Okay, Connor, calm down. You won’t make it there if you don’t relax.”

He inhales deeply and tries again. Okay. He’s good to go now. He’s going to drop the files and run back to his car. He’ll make this work.

He’s such a mess and it’s so ridiculous, he laughs to himself as he makes his way to his workplace.

The thing is that he and Oliver are pretty solid now, he knows that. It wasn’t always easy at first, but now he’s comfortable, they’re in a good, happy place.

But he’s meeting a huge chunk of Oliver’s family today and that still freaks him out a bit.

He met his parents and his sister already, but we’re talking aunts, cousins and all those close and not so close family members that usually only get together during these events.

He gets so lost in his thoughts that he misses his turn.

“Shit!”

So that’s another five minutes he’s gonna be late. If he doesn’t make it to this wedding in time – or as close to it as possible, because there’s no way he’ll be on time now, let’s be real here – he’s afraid Oliver might actually kill him.

Well. He won’t. He’s pretty sure he won’t, at least.

Anyway, he’s in and out of that office so fast, he can’t even tell which of his colleagues is addressing him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at a wedding, like, right now?”

“I overslept. Going there right now. See you later!”

And back in his car now. What was that address? Shit. He forgot.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and sees an unread message.

It’s from Oliver. Oh, man.

‘ _Hey! I don’t know if you’ll remember the address for the wedding when you finally get out of bed, so I’m texting it now just in case_ ,’ it reads. He sighs in relief, already typing it into his car’s GPS.

Bless this man and the moment he decided to give Connor a second chance, because he’s pretty sure he’d be lost without him now.

He tries to focus really hard on getting there as fast as possible without getting pulled over – or worse, getting into an accident.

When he gets there, the place is already full with cars and people all dressed up for the wedding.

He finds a spot to park his car and takes a moment to use his rearview mirror to help him fixing his hair and tie.

He’s startled by a knock on the car window. Oliver opens the door for him, a smile on that perfect face Connor’s grown to love.

“I am so sorry. I slept through the alarm and then I almost ripped my jacket before even leaving the house. Oh and then my boss called for those files I accidentally brought home, saying he really needed them, so I had to –”

“Whoa! Connor, breathe.” He chuckles, before adding. “For a moment there I thought you’d gotten cold feet.”

“Haha, funny,” Connor deadpans, locking his car and walking with Oliver towards the venue.

“I always wanted to say that, sorry. Seemed appropriate. Anyway, it’s okay. Things are running a little late here, too. You know how brides are, always late to their own wedding.”

Connor’s shoulder lose some of the tension.

“I thought you’d be super mad I stood you up or something. You sister would probably never talk to me again.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘never’, more like a few months, maybe a year.”

Connor slaps him on the arm and they walk inside together, Oliver laughing and promising his sister loves him too much to do that.

A few hours later, when the reception is being held – and after Connor has met and talked to half of Oliver’s family – it’s time for the couple’s first dance.

Connor has to admit this was never really his thing, but he’s now sitting here, completely fascinated by the beautiful image that Oliver’s sister and her husband make. Beautiful smiles, happiness written all over their shiny eyes. They’re swaying slowly on the dance floor, arms wrapped around each other.

He doesn’t need to be close to know the words the man is whispering in his wife’s ear. Her smile reaches her eyes when she says it back to him.

Maybe it’s a wedding thing, but he’s starting to get it. That warm feeling inside, which, weirdly, feels a lot like _home_.

He looks to his side and finds Oliver just as enthralled, obviously happy that his sister has found someone to share her life with, someone who will take great care of her.

He nudges him until he breaks the gaze away from the lovely couple now being surrounded by other couples.

He nods in their direction.

“One day,” he whispers simply.

Oliver seems to take a sharp breath before stuttering in that adorable way of his.

“Y-yeah?”

And Connor can’t help but kiss that smile loving and tenderly.

“Yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
